Abrasive flow machining (AFM) is a process of polishing or abrading a component, for example, a turbocharge compressor housing, by passing an abrasive medium having abrasive particles therein, under pressure, over the component surface to be machined or through an orifice extending into the component surface. The AFM is a technique has been applied over a wide range of applications. For example, the AFM technique is used for finishing of aerospace and medical components.
For example, in abrasive flow machining, the component may be connected to a dispensing system, which assists the flow of the abrasive medium through the orifice extending into the component surface, where the abrasive medium performs abrasion. The material which forms valleys on the surface of the of the component are ploughed by the abrasive particles present in the abrasive medium when the abrasive particles comes in contact with the material at high pressure. The ploughed material flows along with the abrasive medium in the direction of the motion of the abrasive particles. AFM is thus used to reduce the surface friction, and improve the finishing of the surface of the component.